In the field of print advertising, there are specific channels through which merchants produce advertisements. Typically, a merchant or a dealer who wishes to create a particular print advertisement turns to Co Op Ad books supplied by the manufacturers. In these Co Op Ad books, manufacturers provide pre-approved company logos, trademarks, graphics, and other relevant promotional materials to be used in advertising campaigns, local ads, and other print media. As a result, manufacturers experience significant costs in maintaining the materials supplied to the merchants or dealers and exert very little control in how the materials are utilized. Overall, this type of marketing program is expensive to maintain and update, difficult to use by the merchants or dealers, and difficult for the manufacturers to monitor compliance by the merchants or dealers. Furthermore, once the proper layout of the advertisement has been completed, there exists the difficult task of getting the hard copy to the printers for publishing.
Several computer implemented systems exist for creating advertisements and publications. However, these computer-implemented systems limit the ability of merchants and manufactures to create robust and dynamic publications or advertisements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a computer implemented system to facilitate content providers in making available images, templates, and layouts that meet their specification available to merchants and other publication creators.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements or signals, electrically and/or mechanically, either directly or indirectly through intervening circuitry and/or elements. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled, either direct or indirectly, but not be mechanically coupled; two or more mechanical elements may be mechanically coupled, either direct or indirectly, but not be electrically coupled; two or more electrical elements may be mechanically coupled, directly or indirectly, but not be electrically coupled. Coupling (whether only mechanical, only electrical, or both) may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant.